Harry Goes to RibenaLand
by Original Sin
Summary: PG for cannabalism. Silly story....more to come, r/r please(very funny)
1. Default Chapter

Harry potter woke up in the morning, having a major hangover.

"Ooooooohhhhh" he moaned groggily.

Suddenly, he heard a weird weird sound..it sounded kinda like 

"hanchimumu."

"eeehh?"

a bright purple being came into view.

It had a little leaf on it's head and it was stark naked. Only it didn't have a thingaling(nudge nudge)

Harry: Wha…..?!

Purple thing: jingamenamerni facurni popotoot…..hewhewhewhewhewhewhew!

Harry:…..

Purple thing pokes at him with a spear.

Harry: Quit it!

Purple thing: ogggaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!(runs away and hides behind its spear)

Harry(dramactically sayz): What do you want from me?

Suddenly, VenusDeOmnipotent(dass me) appears out of a plothole.

Venus:newkipookee!!!!!!what do you think you're doing to poor harry!

An angel floats down from the sky, " tis me! Egyptian Cat Eyes!"

Venus: Look at newkipooke! He didn't wear his leaf!

Egypt:Gasp!

Newkipookee: ooookaaaaassssshhhk ! Me ne lama kat sinilini(a/n inside joke there)

Harry: you speak emglish?!?!??!?!?oh jeez…

Newkipookee: I never said I could not!!!(matter of factly) you assumed I couldn't!

A pink and purple vortex appears in the fire place.

Newkipookee: loookie jookie nanga mingku grien paparushu, jerfka yummy! Translation….we better be leaving.

Venus: foop foop foop foop

(both writers dissapear)

Harry:……aw shit..i'm being led on by a riibena berry.

Newkipookee: lamka hancimumu qroiyap* grabs the scruff of harry's neck, pulling him into the vortex.

****

SHWOOOOP

Ribena Berries:BOO!

Two ribena's were holding up a sign "Harry We're Pregnant!"

Then another two were screaming on the top of their lungs "HARRY WELCOME TO RIBENALAND!!!!!"

Egypt: Harry darling! Welcome, we, the crazy writers (dramatic chord)of this fic ,decided you really need a vacation from dat ridiculous dumbo girl, whats her name? Oh yes…Hermoniny

Harry: WHAT?!?!?!??!?!?

Newkipookee: (pokes harry again) Shaddup

Harry realizes he was no more in Hogwarts and this newkiepookee character has a really high pitched voice,.which pissed him off

Harry: * draws back his foot and kicks Newkipookee into the air*:HAH!!

Venus:*pulling an Obi-Wan* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Harry notices that some of the ribenas' were jumping into a little bottle, probably sacrificing themselves.

There was a little tap at the bottom, little baby ribena's lining up to drink a reddish liquid.

A/n: If you haven't heard of Ribena the drink, here's what's happenning, I was watching the tube when a commercial poped up, there were these purple little berries that was jumping into this huge ribena bottle, and other ribenas' drinking Ribena, cannibalism I tell you!

Disclamer: We do not own Harry Potter, Or the Ribenas , just our silly plot. 

A/N: Please review, we know its pointless, we are just two bored gurls, stuck at home. More to come……We PROMISE!


	2. Harry goes to RibenaLand: Part II

****

Harry potter goes to ribenaland: part II

Venus: (acting as narrator) And so, Harry, being very moralistic*rolls eyes* has seen the awful caniballism that goes on in (dramatic pause)Ribenaland lllland laaand laaaaand………………………

Egypt: Cool! How'd ya do that?!

Venus: well, there's this echo system……system……..system

Egypt:Cool!!!..lemme try…try…try……

*Venus and Egypt high five!*

Newkipookee: *somewhere far away* haaaarrrrrryyyyyyy …….haaaaaaarrrrrryyyyyy………DIE DIE DIE

Harry: What da?! 

Egypt: Newkipookee!!!! How dare you torture poor Harry!

*opens a little cubicle type thing covered by a little green curtain*

Newkipookee: Paaaaayyyyyy noooooo aaaaaattttennnnsssssstiiiiooon ****to dddddddaaaaaaaa rrrrrriiiibbbeeeeeennna beeeeeerrrrrryyyyyyy behhhhind daaaaaaaa cuuuuuuurrrttaaaaain

* judy garland appears*

Judy Garland( that's how u spell her name right?!?!?) :why, there's no wizard! You're just a freak behind a computer!!

Scarecrow: of course! I knew something was wrong.

*Venus gives them both a weird look*

Venus: uh, egypt….

Egypt: yeh?

Venus: where did the wizard of oz guys come from?

Egypt: uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Newkipookee: Oh shit, my cover's blown. Oh well.

*Newkipookie goes to the big bottle where ribena berries are still jumping in and drinks from the tap*

Newkipookee: ahh….BOO!

Harry: (drinks as well) hey, this stuff is pretty good…A bit coppery, perhaps, but good all the same.

All : ( gives harry a weird look, then shrug and go back to doing whatever caniballistic stuff theyre doing.

Harry: (drunk and weaving from ribena) AAAANND!! Always look on….the briiiiight….siiide of life!!

Newkipookee: whistle whistle….lala…la la, lala, lala.

Harry: (singing, mind you) life's a piece of shit, when you look at it, lalalalalalala…..

A/n: MONTY PYTHON ROCKS!!!!

Suddenly egypt dissapears and comes back a second later with…….Hermione

Egypt: Boys ARE so dull….so I brought in….

Harry: hermione? Darlng!(runs toward her)

Harry makes a jump for hermione and misses….he falls flat on his face. The ribena berries clap while newkiepookee and venus and two other ribena berries hold up signs saying 2.4, 7.2, 1.5 and a perfect 10.

Venus: Newkipookee, I can't believe you gave him a ten. What were you thinking?!?

Newkipookee: sheengkaridoo bengjayer ada buja boo walla bournuu…haaa! Jejeekader…waja…wujee woojee wojeee….muah!!

Egypt as narrator: And with those last words we end this chapter for today….look out for the next chapter on the next Saturday.

Venus: BYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEE

Eypt: shaddup….we're not supposed to say anything now, the freaking story has just ended

Venus: ya but I gtg for my drama class

Egypt:sssshhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!

Venus:fine fine…

****

THE END…Of the BEGINNING


End file.
